I'll See You In Another Life
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Gender Swap AU: Fem!Jon & Male!Daenerys. How far does love transcend in time? One shot. Fluffy like Ghost at the end.


_**Another Genderswap for all Fem!Jon and Male!Daenerys fans. This is a oneshot I could not resist. Have tissues near you for this chapter, it will be both sad and happy.**_

* * *

The Great War was won

The battle finally over

Yet this victory was paid for by the many losses of their fellow soldiers

From the North to South

East to West

And all who fall between

Their lives given to the fight for the living

Winter came at an end

Winter...along with their Northern Queen

Daemon stumbled through the snow, dodging the now dead corpses that littered the cold ground. He paid no mind to the cold, it mattered little to him in comparison to finding her. He pushed his battered and bruised body beyond its limit as he searched for her, his ragged breaths seem to echo on the silent battlefield, his eyes searching for long dark hair, and ears straining to hear her voice.

"Lyarra!" Daemon called out, his voice rough and hoarse from battle, his armor feeling much heavier as he continued his search among the corpses. "Lyarra!" he yelled again, voice cracking in desperation and fear as tears filled his vision.

"Lyarra." he tried calling out again, but it only came out as a whisper and a cry as his body gave out from under him, causing him to fall to his knees in despair. Looking around him at the snow that gradually fell around him, his mind flashed back to the vision from the House of the Undying, how snow littered the room as he approached the Iron Throne. Thinking back on it now, when he walked away from that snow covered throne to find a way out, he realized that what's happening now is just like what he saw in that vision. He no longer cared for the Iron Throne, not if it meant being alone and being forced to rule the empty dead castle without Lyarra by his side. They were supposed to save Westeros and rule together as was prophesized, as the Gods intended.

A whimpering whining sound came from his left, making him turn his head in that direction to see the large white Direwolf that accompanied the Northern Queen everywhere she went. "Ghost?" Daemon exclaimed with wide eyes as he took in the normally pure white creature that was now covered in specks of blood. He noticed he had his right paw off the snow as he limped towards Daemon, whimpering as he got closer.

"Ghost." Daemon grunted as he struggled to stand up, "Where is she?" he asked, hoping and praying to the Gods she was alright.

The Direwolf didn't answer with words, he turned his head and limped in the direction he came from. Daemon took this as a sign to follow the creature, trudging through the snow towards the destination Ghost was leading him towards. It felt like an eternity passed before Daemon found a trail of blood in the snow along with indentations of a body then footsteps that were dragged through the white powder followed by drops of blood.

Daemon grunted as he sped up his pace, following the blood trail with Ghost. Along the way, he stumbled upon the valyrian steel ancestral blade Dark Sister that was half buried in the snow. Daemon ignored the sword as he pushed on, feeling himself getting closer to where Lyarra was. He passed by the trees as he entered the forest, following Ghost who led him to an ancient white tree with a face carved into the bark and red leaves on its branches.

His eyes left the tear stained face of the tree as he caught sight of a body leaning against the trunk of said tree. Eyes widening upon recognition, he summoned whatever strength he had left within his body and charged forth, "Lyarra!" he exclaimed as stumbled forward, falling to his knees in front of her before taking her limp body into his arms.

He moved her hair out of her face, her skin becoming pale and cold from the snow. "Lyarra...Lyarra wake up... please." he pleaded, his heart wrenching as he shook her unresponsive body, trying to rouse her from her sleep.

"D...Dae...mon." her voice croaked out, blood leaking at the corner of her mouth. Though it was barely a whisper as she struggled to open her eyes just a crack, her vision blurry, but was able to make out a shape of silver. "You... came." she wheezed out, struggling to speak as blood flowed out of her body.

Daemon cried as he held her, "Of course I came...I came for you." he pulled her closer to his body as he tried to stand up, but his legs refused to obey him. He began to panic as he tried standing again, but could hardly move an inch. His strength depleted from that gruesome battle. "I'll get you help, I can heal you, just stay with me." He said to his beloved, struggling to move his frozen body so he could save her.

"No." Lyarra whispered to Daemon, "It doesn't matter...this is where it ends for me." she said, knowing that it was futile, and she would be dead before they even got to a maester.

Daemon's eyes widened at the resignation in her voice, his heart breaking into pieces as she begun closing her eyes. "No, No! Lyarra, stay awake, stay awake!" he shook her, trying to keep her from closing her eyes, "This isn't where it ends, you hear me! I know you're tired, but please keep holding on! I can still save you!" Daemon said, trying to deny the harsh reality that was beginning to set in as he felt her body getting colder by the second.

Lyarra summoned all the strength she had remaining to lift her cold blood soaked hand to his face, her hand resting on his cheek, savoring the dragon warmth that came off his skin. Daemon's hand held her cold fingers to his face, uncaring of the blood. His tears streaming down his face as he stared at Lyarra who smiled peacefully at him. "You already have." she whispered, "You saved my people, just as you promised. Now...the throne is yours to claim my King." she sighed, feeling at peace with Daemon holding her in her final moments.

Daemon shook his head, "I don't want it anymore. Not without you. Please..." he begged her not to leave him alone in this world.

Lyarra continued to smile at him, memorizing his beautiful features one last time. "Did I not tell you before? My reign as Queen ends at the end of the war. Just as it was meant to be." she said, tears leaking at the corner of her eyes. "You can rule the kingdoms with grace and wisdom just as I knew you would. Promise me, Dae...promise me you'll protect your country." she whispered tearfully, wanting so badly to be with him, but knew she was reaching her limit.

Looking into her eyes, he realized that this was happening whether they liked it or not, and she wants reassurance before she leaves. Swallowing the painful lump that formed in his throat, he bowed his head, "I promise...my Queen." his voice cracked out, vowing to rule the kingdom the way she had done for her people, always putting their well being above her own.

Lyarra smiled at him one final time as her eyes became heavy, "Thank you. Daemon...I love you." she whispered to her dragon lover, breathing her last breath as she fell limp in his arms.

Daemon felt life vanish from her body, his heart shattering into a million pieces as he bent over her, his face buried in her hair as he held her tightly in his arms, weeping over his lover. Ghost stood not too far away before he threw his head back to release a mournful howl for the loss of his mistress and the heartache of her lover. Water dripped from the white tree's branches, the snow beginning to melt with winter's end as spring returned.

* * *

 _Present Day  
_

Gentle snow fell on the streets of the city park as a young man with silver blonde hair walked out of the book shop that had a bear painted on the window. He sighed, watching his breath make a small cloud in front of him before disappearing into the air. He left the front of the shop, not noticing a man in an alley beside said book shop, flirting with a tight dressed woman. He took a short cut home through the park, passing by a chubby man chasing after his giggling son through the snow covered grass with his smiling wife following at a relaxed pace. The sliver haired man couldn't help but smile at the endearing sight as an older man with hard eyes walked passed him, talking sternly on his phone about some bank loan.

He glanced to his right to see a young teenage girl playing sword fight with her younger auburn haired brother, an older red headed girl watching with their other brother who sat in a wheelchair. They were soon joined by an older couple, one with the same red hair as the young woman and the other with dark hair. They were laughing when the young sword fighter put her younger brother in a head lock. He breathed out a laugh at the display as a married couple, red haired man and cocoa skinned woman pushed a stroller holding their bundled up child.

He passed by a bench where a gay couple, one with dark facial hair and the other with shoulder length hair, sat on the bench cuddling for warmth, unashamed in their display of affection. He paused when he heard the sound of angered shouts behind him, accompanied by rushing footsteps on the pavement. Turning around, he saw a crazy looking man in a biker's jacket with some kind of squid on the back ran through the park with a bag under his arm. He was running from a policeman with an angered hardened face as he yelled at the thief to stop with an older looking man with a beard running to catch up with his partner. The chase was short lived when the thief had the misfortune of slipping on ice, his face hitting the ground very hard as the bag flew out of his hand. Before he could get up, the law enforcer was already on him, pulling his arms behind his back and proceeded to handcuff him. One of the gay gentlemen waved at the officer, calling him big brother as a pretty young woman with an old woman, her Grandmother, caught up to the officer. The young woman passed by the officer to pick up the rose embroidered bag before giving it to her Grandmother who took it with a smile before whacking the thief in the head with it then walked away with a huff, saying hello to the gay couple on the way.

Daemon shrugged his shoulders before continuing on his journey home, passing by a short man with a scar on his face with a tall dark haired beauty beside him as the former filmed the thief's misfortune on his iPhone. He kept a hold of his newly purchased book as he continued his walk through the park, his eyes trained in front of him as he passed by another couple walking am in arm, the man held a stoic face while the woman talked with enthusiasm, her puffy brown curls flying around her head in the wind.

He didn't pay close attention to his surroundings before he slipped on ice, his book flying out of his hand as his landed on his back with a grunt. "You're kidding right?" he groaned at the impact he felt through his winter clothes. He was about to get up and find his book, until a large husky appeared in front of his face. He blinked at the sight of red eyes and white fur standing over him, his view of the canine upside down due to his position on the ground. "Hi." he said after an awkward silence, "How are you?" he asked, not expecting a response as they continued their stare contest.

He groaned again, breaking himself out of his stare off as he pushed himself off the cold ground. His eyes searched for his fallen book before spotting it just a few feet away from him. Standing up on shaking legs, he brushed himself off before walking towards his book. But before he got there, the white husky dashed in front of him and picked up the hard cover in its mouth and started running off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He exclaimed as he chased after the dog who was carrying his book off. "Come back!" he yelled, trying to get the dog to stop so he could have his book back. The chase went on for five minutes until they were at the center of the park where a tall white tree stood. The husky bounded toward the tree as the sound of a string instrument being plucked filled the air.

He slowed himself to a walk to catch his breath before stopping dead in his tracks when his eyes caught sight of what could be described as the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She was sitting on a blanket that was laid down on a patch of grass that was untouched by the snow, her back leaning against the bark of the tree under the face that was carved into the bark, and in her lap was a lap harp she absentmindedely plucked as she stared at the sky with a peaceful faraway expression. He lost all manner of breathing as he stared at her, completely forgetting about the book as traced the cheek bones, to her full lips, her long hair that fell over her shoulder, and her slim figure. She stopped plucking her lap harp when she felt his stare before looking up at him. His heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his, her grey hues meeting his unique violet. He was completely lost within her eyes, the world around him vanishing, leaving him with her.

"Can I help you with something?" her words fell from her lips, her English accent was just as beautiful as she and fit her perfectly.

He forgot how to speak, "Uh, hello, have you seen a white husky around here?" he asked, looking around for the dog that disappeared.

Her grey eyes flashed at the mention of a husky before said husky appeared from behind the white tree and stood behind her with a book in its jaws. The beautiful woman glanced behind her before her eyes widened, "Ghost, what are you doing?" she exclaimed as she set aside her lap harp to pull the book from the dog's mouth, which he opened for his owner before she took the book from him and wiped the cover with the sleeve of her jacket.

She sighed, shaking her head, "Silly dog." she said as she wiped the book clean of husky spit before standing up to give the book back to its rightful owner. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I trained him to pick up my books, he normally doesn't steal books from people. Naughty." she glanced at her dog in a scolding manner as he bowed his head in shame.

He laughed under his breath at her explanation, "That's quite alright, no harm done. I dropped my book when I slipped on some ice." he explained, wincing when he moved his back.

"You should be more careful, the ice is quite unforgiving this time of year. You're not hurt are you?" She asked in concern when she caught his wince.

"Oh, I've had worse." he said with a shrug before glancing down at the book that was still in her hand. He took the book from her, his fingers brushing against her smaller one. He heard a small gasp from her when their skin made contact with each other, a feeling of electricity coursing through their bodies at that single touch. The book left her hand, but his eyes didn't leave hers, this moment between them feeling familiar somehow.

"Um, I'm sorry, this is silly of me to ask, but have we met before?" she asked, looking deep into his violet eyes, trying to figure out when and where she has met him.

His eyes searched her grey ones in an attempt to remember where he last met her, "I don't know. But I would be an utter fool to forget one as beautiful as yourself." he said, his voice sounding distant as they continued staring at each other.

She giggled, the sound resembling wind chimes in a summer breeze, making him smile at her before her husky pushed against the back of her knees, making her stumble right into his arms. The moment he caught her, they were both hit with a wave of heat and euphoria, it wasn't unpleasant, but it was surprising for them. The woman blushed deeply at the position the were in, her hands on his chest and his arms around her waist.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry about that." she quickly apologized as she hastily stepped back out of his arms. "That's quite alright, I didn't mind." he said, smiling handsomely at her, making her blush shyly under his gaze.

"I should go now. I'm supposed to meet up with my cousins." she said, looking away from him to gather her harp and blanket before grabbing the leash that was attached to her dog.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, wanting to call her something other than 'beautiful'.

"I'm Lya." she said, glancing back at him as she stood up.

"Lya." her name rolled off his tongue in a way that felt right. "I'm Damien." he introduced himself, holding out his hand in greeting.

Lya smiled before shaking his hand, his warm fingers surrounding her smaller ones, "It's a pleasure to meet you." she said, her soul alight at the touch of his hand on hers.

"Don't you mean, 'it's great to see you again'?" Damien said, giving her his smile as she laughed, shaking her head at what he just said.

"I should go, it was nice meeting- _seeing_ you again." Lya said with a bow of her head that made her look regal.

"Have a lovely day Mister Damien. Come Ghost." Lya said, bidding the man goodbye before walking away from the tree and Damien.

He watched her walk away, snowflakes decorating her dark hair, making them look like stars in a night sky, and her movements, graceful and enchanting in a way that wasn't of this world. The sight of her walking away from him made him feel strange, as though a part of him was being taken away from his being. It was familiar, yet unfamiliar. Which was all the more confusing for him. He moved to walk away in the opposite direction from where she was walking, but something stopped him, telling him not to walk away from Lya. Looking back up at her lithe form that got smaller with every step she took from him, he couldn't find the strength or will to let her go like that. "Lya!" he called out to her as he jogged towards her, catching up to her before she got away.

The only one to watch him catch up to the beauty was the white tree's eyes that seemed to glow when they witnessed the lovers reunited. _'Well done Ghost.'_

* * *

 ** _Bet you people weren't expecting that, were you? I always find it better to feel emotional and crappy before becoming happy in the end. Hope you weren't too weepy at the first half._**

 ** _QUESTION: Who did you think made their cameo appearance in the second half of this one shot?_**

 ** _Answer in the review, you know you want to._**


End file.
